madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Nana
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Mr. Chew|Mr. Chew}} /Other|Other}} }} Nana is a minor antagonist of Madagascar, the secondary antagonist of A Christmas Caper, the former secondary antagonist of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa and the main antagonist in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (video game). ''Madagascar In the first film, Nana has a cameo role. She is an elderly, Russian human female who encounters Alex in Grand Central Station, where she assaults him and hits him, sprays him, throws him, slaps him, kicks him, and calls him a "bad kitty." When Alex was trying to reason with the police office in Grand Central, Nana sneaks behind him and kicks him in between the legs, only to be pulled away by some officers. Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa She has a larger role in ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa as she is the secondary antagonist. She becomes the leader of an army of tourists left stranded by the penguins' schemes. She gets into another fight with Alex, and wins again, although Alex puts up much more of a fight this time. She often hits Alex and loves her handbag. At the final battle, Alex and his dad, Zuba are rescued by Marty, Melman, Gloria, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Mason and Phil on a plane. As Nana's fate she is tricked by Alex and Zuba. At the end of the film, Alex gives Makunga Nana's handbag. When she sees Makunga holding it, she starts kicking him, stepping on his foot, smacking his hand with a ruler, giving him wet willies, burning his arm, and spanking him before taking him away. Personality Nana seems to be incredibly resistant to injury (most likely due to body fat), as she was able to have a short fight with Alex right after being tugged out of the back of a speeding tour jeep as well as being thrown out of it a second time by the penguins, who reversed over her in the jeep after noticing that she didn't die. However, despite this evident resilience, she is still portrayed as a 'little old lady'; she has a waddling gait and is knocked onto her back when firing a rifle. And the real reason she had actions and completely uncontrolled actions would be because it have high and extreme levels of physical abilities, great lack of difficulties and physical disadvantages to express their shares, which makes the great lack of his actions were extremely high, to be able to express these actions in inappropriate situations due to excessive proactivity. ''A Christmas Caper Nana also appears in the short film as the woman who buys Private, thinking he was a toy. She then watches an English football game while Mr. Chew battled the penguins. Fate Defeated by Alex, his friends and family. Quotes ''You're a bad kitty! That was beautiful. Now let's eat! I know you! It's that bad kitty! Nana can't survive without it. My handbag! You bad kitty! How about a nice lion casserole?" ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Mr. Chew|Mr. Chew}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- pl:Babcia Category:Characters Category:Enemy Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Movie characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:New York Residents